Poemas de Amor
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: Todas están locas por el autor de poemas de amor Viento Aullante. Y más locas se volveran con el premio ¡Un poema dedicado!... Pero ¿Quien es ese autor tan codiciado?
1. Chapter 1

- Desde que salió ese libro de poemas están todas las mujeres embelesadas

- Ojala fuera quien lo escribió, porque las tendría a todas rendidas a mis pies

- Pues como encuentre a quien ha sido me lo cargo. Nos deja a todos como patanes.

Estos comentarios se podían escuchar en cualquier lugar, desde una isla, a un barco pirata o en una base de la marina. El causante del desasosiego de los hombres y de la expresión extasiada era un libro. Sí, un pequeño libro de poemas de amor que tenían atrapadas a toda mujer que los leía. Una podía identificarse con ellos, y sentir que su alma se elevaba, que era la mujer deseada y amada.

Desde Shirahoshi en la isla Goyjing hasta en el reino de las Kuja con Boa, a Alabasta con la princesa Vivi, pasando por Shacky, o por la marina con Hina y Tashigi o en una tripulación donde dos mujeres los leían tomando unos daikiris.

- Gracias Sanji por las bebidas

- Mi amada Meroille me ha dirigido la palabra!

- Por favor, nos tapas la luz y no podemos leer

- Ya me aparto para que podáis disfrutar de la lectura

Sanji, iendose con el rabo entre piernas a la cocina. Su aura mostraba una hostilidad y su único deseo era pillar al maldito escritor y llenarlo a patadas para que aprendiera.

En esto llegó un correo con el diario. Lo cogió Nami y al leerlo chillo

- ¡Tenemos que participar! ¡Quiero esa edición!

- ¡Por supuesto Nami, yo también querría uno dedicado!

La noticia era que el autor, con el seudónimo del Viento Aullante, había decidido crear una edición especial de sus poemas, en concreto 6 libros, para 6 mujeres, cada uno con un poema inédito y dedicado en exclusiva a ella.

Para poder participar debían enviar un correo al editor y exponer porque debería ganar el premio. Las ganadoras serían anunciadas en un mes en el diario.

Mujeres poderosas, humildes, guerreras, campesinas, madres, piratas... Las cartas no paraban de llegar al editor.

Poco antes de que pasara el plazo del mes, los Mugiwara pararon en una isla. Allí estuvieron parados esperando que el logpose se cargara y cada uno fue a la suya, Sanji buscando nuevos alimentos, Robin y Nami de compras, Zoro perdiéndose como siempre...

Tras dos días parados reemprendieron el viaje y cuando llegó el siguiente diario aparecía el listado de ganadoras del concurso

- Princesa Vivi de Alabasta

- Nico Robin, la niña Demonio

- Capitana Tashigi

- Nami, la Gata Ladrona

- Boa Hanckock

- Princesa Shirahoshi

- ¡Tendremos nuestro libro!¡Robin, estamos entre las seleccionadas!

- Tranquila Nami, ahora a esperar a que nos llegue.


	2. Chapter 2

Unos días antes de la publicación en el diario, en una isla remota un hombre y una mujer se reunían a escondidas del mundo.

- ¡Qué suerte tienen, si supieran quien eres no se lo creerían!

- Mi reputación no me permite mostrar quien soy y lo sabes

- Espero que algún día te acuerdes de mi... Ojala me dedicaras uno

- Eres la primera en leerlos. Conoces la verdad sobre mi y aprecio enormemente tu discreción.

- Ya, ya ya... En fin, ¿Te confesarás a ella? Está en la lista de las 6 que has seleccionado

- Si, aunque no sabrá quién soy en verdad... Es el precio a pagar

- Y te ayudare. Cuando tengas los 6 poemas prepararé esas ediciones especiales y las haré llegar a las afortunadas. Envíamelos por el correo especial como siempre.

- Así lo haré. Seguiremos en contacto.

- Por cierto, Él te manda saludos y dice que le gusta lo que escribes.

Y tras estas palabras se separaron. Nadie hubiera supuesto que esas dos personas eran Viento Aullante y su editora, la jefa de HMDRL Editions.

La misma reacción que tuvieron las dos ocupantes del Sunny se repitió en el Reino de las Kuja, en la Isla Gyojin, en Arabasta y en el barco de Smoker.

Gozo y alegría al ser seleccionadas. Y envidia en los alrededores. Un buen exponente de ello era la capitana Hina, que no lo aceptaba

- ¿Como puede ser que esa mequetrefe haya conseguido un poema? Era lo que repetía sin cesar Hina, exasperando a Smoker

Las afortunadas solo esperaban ver esos versos únicos y personales para ellas.  
>Deseaban que fueran especiales y sublimes...<p>

El primero de los poemas fué enviado a la editora de HMDRL

Era para Nico Robin. Dulce y suave, los versos más importantes de él eran los siguientes

Si te hubiera conocido antes

Que mi corazón fuera conquistado

Hubieras tenido tú la llave

Y todo mi ser habrías dominado.

- Se nota que tiene arte en sus manos y que sabe usarlas para más de una cosa. Tengo ganas de ver el de la chica dueña de su alma.

Pocos días después llegó el de la princesa Vivi. Mostraba la lucha de ella por los que amaba, su determinación y su valor

Viento y arena junto a tu cuerpo

Mientras tu mente solo luchaba

Lagrimas caían por tus lamentos

Alimentando la arena ensangrentada

- Debió ser duro lo que tuvo que luchar esa chica para que la ensalce de esa manera.

El siguiente escrito se demoró una semana. Era para la Emperatriz Boa Hancock, temida y amada, admirada y adorada por los hombres. Su poema alababa su fuerza y su tenacidad, sus convicciones y su lucha. Quiso hacerle un guiño, ya que sabía del amor que profesaba por Luffy y todo lo que había hecho por él

Juraste no amar a hombre alguno

Mas te enamoraste de uno

Te lo agradezco eternamente

Alguien que te admira secretamente

- Quien lo iba a pensar que estaría enamorada la Shichibukai... Seguro que le gusta. Apuesto a que casi sería capaz de enamorarse del autor...

Ya solo quedaban tres poemas... y aún no estaba la declaración de amor encubierta.


	3. Chapter 3

Los tres primeros libros ya estaban preparados. Para eso la editora era muy buena. Pero no los enviaría hasta que estuvieran los 6.

El siguiente poema en llegar fue el de la princesa Shirahoshi.

Con tus lagrimas regaste la esperanza

No dejando que fuera consumida

Con tus lagrimas negaste la venganza

Permitiendo crecer una nueva vida

- Buen reconocimiento a todo lo que tuvo que pasar sabiendo la verdad y callándola para que no se destruyera un país entero.

Durante dos semanas no envió poema alguno. La editora no sabía que sucedía pero entendía que uno de ellos era el más difícil de escribir. Pero cuando llegaron los dos a la vez, no dejó de llorar durante horas.

- Si la gente supiera quien es él... Ojala encuentre a alguien que me quiera ni la mitad de lo que la adora a ella. Y encima es un sentimental...

Sombra de mi pasado

Luz de mi futuro

Conocerte me hizo daño

Perderte me hizo mudo

Reencontrarte me dio alas

Desearte me da el mundo

Por mucho que no vuelas

Sin embargo a mi me elevas

Y aunque no estoy a tu lado

Eres todo lo que he amado

Fuego de mi alma

Pasión desenfrenada

¿Querrás ser mi amada?

No tengo nada para darte

Tan solo tengo mi arte

Pero deseo a ti entregarme.

En cuanto al otro poema... bello y sincero, a alguien con mucho aprecio y por quien daría la vida

Sin ti estaría perdido

Indefenso y desvalido

Y aunque pareces frágil

dentro eres dura y poderosa

Pondría mi vida en tus manos

cien veces sin dudarlo

Protegería tu vida mil veces

Aun a costa de lo que crees

Águila en el horizonte

Azote de los malvados

Y aunque te digan arisca

En el fondo dulce alago.

Junto con los poemas llegó un pequeño aro de madera tallada. Y una nota.

- Por favor hazlo llegar con el poema. Si te pregunta dile que lo he tallado personalmente para ella y que yo llevaré otro igual

Había tardado un mes en escribir los 6 poemas dedicados. Con un poco de suerte en un par de semanas todas las ganadoras tendrían su ejemplar.

Los dos primeros libros fueron entregados a las princesas Vivi y Shirahoshi. Al leer los poemas supieron que debía haber sido uno de los Mugiwara pero no sabían cual. Daban gracias al día en que los Mugiwara se cruzaron en su camino y de que las hubieran ayudado a salvar sus países.

La tercera en recibir su poema fue la Emperatriz Hanckok. Al leer el libro lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho y ordenó que fuera puesto en un expositor en su cuarto donde nadie podría tocarlo. Se deleitaba viendo que el autor le agradecía el haber salvado a su amado y eso era suficiente para enrojecerla.


	4. Chapter 4

Quedaban tres libros por entregar. A las dos tripulantes de los Mugiwara y a la Capitana de Marine. Para poder abordar la entrega de los tres ejemplares, decidió que los entregaría ella misma en persona. Aunque eso podría poner en algo de apuros a su autor, esperaba que nadie adivinara quien era el autor Viento Aullante.

Preparó los tres ejemplares, y con el especial puso una bolsita de terciopelo con el anillo de madera. Decidió primero dirigirse al norte y entregar los dos ejemplares de los Mugiwara.

En pocos días había llegado a su destino. A la primera persona que vio fue a Sanji. Decidió que era una manera de ir segura y protegida hasta encontrar a las dos damiselas. Le habían contado que era un pervertido pero que siempre protegería a cualquier damisela que lo necesitara. Lo saludó y se aferró a su brazo.

Sanji la reconoció. Hacía cerca de un año que no la había visto y estaba tan guapa como la última vez que la vio. Empezó a sangrar por la nariz al darse cuenta que iba a volver acompañado por una mujer al barco. Y se reiría del marimo en la cara de su éxito.

- ¡Chicos, mirad quien ha venido a vernos!

- ¿Que haces tu por aquí? - Usop estaba alerta por si sucedía algo poder huir lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Anda, si eres tú! ¿Quieres formar parte de mi tripulación?

- ¡No puedes ir preguntando a cualquiera si quiere unirse! - fue la respuesta al unisono de Zoro y Nami

- Tranquilos chicos, solo vengo a entregar unos ejemplares a Nami y Robin.

- ¿O sea que tu trabajas en la editorial? Podrías decirme quien es ese Viento Aullante para que lo patee a gusto

- Lo siento, pero ni en tus más lindos sueños podrías contra él. En fin, chicas, aquí tenéis vuestros ejemplares dedicados. Espero que los disfrutéis y descubráis la verdad tras las palabras. Los dos libros iban envueltos en una caja, cada uno con el nombre de su propietaria.

Dicho esto se fue. Solo quedaba el de Tashigi por entregar. Estaba a un par de isla de distancia de los Mugiwara. Se había enterado gracias a Él. Normalmente era bastante arrogante, pero en cierta manera se estaba divirtiendo y le había proporcionado los logpose necesarios

Llegó hasta el buque de la marina. Allí Smoker estaba fumando un par de puros cuando ella subió al barco. Le preguntó por la capitana, ya que debía entregarle un paquete.

En ese momento Tashigi estaba en la bañera, por lo que Smoker guardó el paquete para entregárselo cuando ella saliera. La caja también iba envuelta, por lo que tampoco se sabía el contenido.

¿En cual de los tres paquetes estaría el anillo de madera?


	5. Chapter 5

Tashigi salió a la cubierta. El sol bañaba con su luz el cielo, y las nubes eran gasas

Smoker le entregó el paquete sin decir palabra y se giró. No quería ver otra escena como la que tuvo que aguantar cuando Hina le protestó el que ella no ganara.

Tres mujeres enfrentadas a tres paquetes cerrados, cada uno con un libro dedicado.

Mas o menos al mismo tiempo las tres mujeres rompieron los envoltorios de los paquetes para descubrir su contenido. La portada del libro era en cuero repujado en oro y en la primera pagina, estaba allí el poema.

De uno de los tres paquetes cayó la bolsita de cuero pero no se dio cuenta la afortunada ya que solo admiraba el libro y lo apretaba contra su pecho, oliéndolo y abrazándolo.

Cuando fueron a leer sus poemas las tres quedaron embelesadas pero el grito de una de ellas resonó por el océano

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Siempre tuya!

La cara de Nami y Robin era radiante. Sanji deseaba por todos los medios descubrir que les daba ese autor para tenerlas así. Las dos chicas le prestaron los libros para que vieran sus poemas dedicados...

- ¿Que ese loco se habría enamorado de ti si te hubiera conocido antes? Exclamó leyendo el de Robin

La furia le iba desbordando por todos los poros de la piel... Solo de pensar lo que ese depravado hubiera escrito para Nami ardía en deseos de matarlo.

Tashigi se fue corriendo a su cuarto a guardar el ejemplar. No paraba de dar vueltas y sonreír a cualquiera. Era un tesoro para ella. Solo cuando al rato Smoker golpeo la puerta de su cabina volvió en modo Capitana.

- Tashigi, en el paquete del libro había esto también.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Smoker cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Sanji tenía el libro de Nami en sus manos. Empezó a leer el poema. Al acabarlo lanzó el libro al suelo. Las llamas brotaban de todo su cuerpo. Se fue para no dar un espectáculo en la cubierta.

Usop empezó a recoger los restos de los embalajes para tirarlos y de paso recogió el libro que Sanji había tirado en la cubierta. Nami estaba enfadada por el trato que les había dado el cocinero y se fue a su cuarto.

En esto que Usop vio algo entre los restos del envoltorio que había sido el paquete de Nami y fue a entregárselo a su cuarto. Golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta llamando a Nami...

- Nami, en el paquete del libro también había esto.

Unas manos fuertes entregaron una bolsa negra de terciopelo. Dentro la nota, diciendo que era un aro para su amada y que él llevaría otro igual siempre encima suyo y que si le aceptaba que lo llevara con ella.

Otras manos también fuertes entregaron una nota. En ella venía escrito un pequeño texto con una letra diferente a la del autor. Era de la Editora, y que le pedía que cuidase siempre a sus nakamas.

Tashigi leyó su nota y viendo el anillo de madera tallado, buscó entre sus pertenencias una cadena de plata para colgárselo al cuello. Mientras hacía esto, la sirena del barco aulló y un marine fue a decirle que los Mugiwara estaban allí. Salió corriendo a cubierta con su espada y el anillo colgando.

En cuanto al Sunny tres cuartos de lo mismo. Vieron al barco de Smoker y pensaron que sería una buena manera para que Sanji volcará su agresividad, así que en lugar de usar el Cop de Burst se quedaron esperándoles.

Cuando estuvieron las dos embarcaciones cerca, Sanji saltó al barco de la Marina, mientras Smoker y Tashigi saltaban al Sunny. Luffy se entretenía con Smoker, mientras que Tashigi buscaba a Zoro.

Lo encontró durmiendo bajo los arboles, tumbado en el césped. Y es cuando observó que en el cuello llevaba en una cinta de cuero un anillo como el de ella, en madera tallado. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y agachándose a su lado, le dio un beso muy suave, diciéndole que lo aceptaba. Zoro se despertó al sentir el beso en sus labios y al verla entendió que el poema había servido de algo.

- Solo esperame a que sea el más grande, para poder ponerte el mundo a tus pies.

- De acuerdo, no se lo diré a nadie

Con estas palabras se fue de los arboles, volviendo a su buque y cruzándose con Sanji, que no pudo golpearla como siempre le pasaba.

Zoro pensaba que debía darle las gracias a Mihak por enseñarle que habían mas cosas que la espada y a Perona por haberle ayudado en crear la Editorial y encargarse de todo. Pero lo que más le divertía es que el cocinerucho nunca sabría que era él, Viento Aullante, el autor de poemas más famoso del mundo.


End file.
